


The Moon's Life

by LunaJadeRoseSkeletonPossible



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU's (Alternate Universes), Action/Adventure, Drama, Inspired By Undertale, Multi, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaJadeRoseSkeletonPossible/pseuds/LunaJadeRoseSkeletonPossible
Summary: The story and adventures of my OC, Princess/Universal Guardian Luna Jade Tibleam Dracula MoonBeam Rose Charleston-Universe-Skeleblook Possible(Long name i know don't judge me pls X3), and how she interacts with people from the very Universes that she protects with the risk of her life at stake.For the longest time, Luna Jade had sworn off dating after being hurt by both human and monster men so many times...but what will happen when she falls in love once again, but this time with a...skeleton monster? And not just any skeleton monster, but one from an Alternate Universe! Now, this isn't just a romance...there will be danger, drama, comedy, and so much more! So come meet Jade and her world (along with all other worlds!), plus her family and friends, in this exciting tale! Now we just have to see...will Jade choose love...or L.O.V.E.? ENJOY! :D





	

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NO HATEFUL COMMENTS!!! DX  
> If you don't like it, then please, just stop reading! if you comment something mean or spiteful, i WILL delete it!  
> And, please bear in mind, this is NOT my first story, but it IS the first one i've written on this site; even then, i don't know if i'm the best writer. So PLEASE don't hate! Only CONSTRUCTIVE criticism on here! Please and thank you! Enjoy!

Hello, my name is Luna Jade Tibleam Dracula MoonBeam Rose Charleston-Universe-Skeleblook Possible. Long name, i know, but that's what happens when you're adopted...TWICE. But i digress. So, you've probably heard about me and----you haven't? huh.....Well then! I'll let you read more about me before we begin...but be warned...my past.......is a depressing one.


End file.
